The present invention relates to an aquarium lid, and more particularly to a lid for covering an aquarium for keeping pet fish such as tropical fish and gold fish.
The known aquarium lids for such use are formed of unclear tinted plastic, and includes a feeder port and an opening for permitting easy insertion or removal of a filter, a heater and other items. In addition, a light is provided on the inside of the lid toward the interior of the aquarium. The light equipment should be shielded from water or moisture so as not to avoid becoming rusty and causing electric leak. The water-proof shielding system is costly as compared with when an ordinary light equipment is employed.
To protect the light equipment against moisture, there have been made many proposals, among which is that the light equipment is provided outside the aquarium to project a light into the aquarium through a glass panel. However, the fixing of a glass panel requires an intricate handwork to produce the lids the mass production line. In addition, the light equipment is required to be coincident with the size of the glass panel, which restricts the size of light equipments. Furthermore, the known aquarium lids are not intended to hide filters, heaters and other items placed in the rear section thereof. The exposed items spoil the appearance of the aquarium.
The present invention is directed toward an aquarium lid which solves the problems pointed out with respect to the known aquarium lids discussed above. Thus an object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium lid capable of easy and economical production with permitting the use of ordinary desk lamps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium lid which enhances the ornamental value of the aquarium.